Weakest Hour
by Hebi-chann
Summary: Without the use of his arms, Orochimaru is more vulnerable than a rogue Shinobi should be. Kabuto has seen his leaders fall, and decides just maybe it is time for him to rise instead. Rated M for adult themes, yoai. KabuOro .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rape and Torture mentioned, emotional abuse and the works. Don't read if you're a minor or faint hearted. Kabuto takes advantage of Orochimaru when he has no use of his arms one night, the Sannin can do little but stay awake and hope he may be spared. Uke Orochimaru, Seme Kabuto. KabuOro.

The dimness of the room was no longer as settling as it had once been, now every shadow cast in the corners of the room only promised danger. As if those more capable could be hiding amid the darkness, hunting the serpent when all found out he was no longer as venomous as he had once been. Such a strange twist of fates. Such an odd way for the legendary shinobi to fall. How great he had been before his attack on the Third Hokage. It seemed Hiruzen could rest easy in his grave knowing his student may never fight again.

Kabuto carried a small tray with him, a cup of medicinal tea upon it, the smell of strong herbs rising with the steam that the medic carried. With one hand, he just barely knocked upon the wooden door. Letting himself in before his masters voice could warrant entry. It caused golden eyes to narrow, his arms in front of him, the sign of injury written across them in light red markings.

He was still as beautiful as ever Kabuto mused. Perhaps even more so now, the added touch of vulnerability much to the white haired mans liking.

Porcelain skin stood out vividly in the dim room, golden eyes lighting up equally so. His long raven hair fell around his form with elegance, cascading down to frame his face and shoulders, dripping down like ink to mingle in the bedsheets. A slender form was tucked away beneath those fabrics, though his slim physique could still easily be noted with the blanket wrapped around him.

"I brought you tea. It may help with nothing but the pain however."

Wasn't that a hopeful opening line the Sannin thought, glancing at the foul smelling liquid before dismissing it entirely.

"I don't need painkiller." Orochimaru hissed.

"It could potentially slow down the spread of decay my lord." Kabuto rectified, being slightly more forceful as he brought the cup to the serpent, lifting it off the tray to bring it closer to the males lips. Orochimaru glared at the man, offended by the disobedient and forceful approach, shifting back to place distance between himself and the other shinobi.

"I said I do not want it Kabuto. Move away, I did not ask you to come this close."

"I'm trying to help."

"I didn't ask for help."

"You won't get better off your own stubbornness."

"Nor will I get better from yours."

"Just drink it."

"No."

The medic however had become less patient, perhaps catching on to the other mans intolerance, perhaps drawn to the power trip he gained when the snake could hiss but not strike. When false threats were placed next to false strikes. He brought the tea to the legends lips, forcing it upon the man, daring him to move away or reject it, for the contents had but two options. Spill on to the serpents bed, or go down his throat. Orochimaru chose the latter. Merely to avoid the mess it may cause otherwise.

After liquid involuntary made its way down his throat for the first two sips, the Sannin tried to both catch his breath and move away. However the more he resisted the more the medic moved forward. Orochimaru struggled more in anger than in discomfort, but it steadily became slightly painful as the tea continued to halt any chance of breathing.

It felt akin to drowning, the end of the process a relief as Orochimaru gasped and spluttered for air, his chest falling in and out weakly as a soft and desperate sound left his parted lips. Long black hair hung in front of his face, covering his panting expression for a moment while he recovered. After a moments pause, Kabuto set the empty cup aside, seemingly satisfied as he dared to pet the male on the back.

"It would have been easier had you simply-"

" _Get away from me!_ "

The legends voice was soft despite the desire to be commanding, his tone was drenched in anger. Perhaps something else- _fear_? Possibly. He had never been in a position where he could not physically stop someone else from having their way. It caused a smile to come to the medics lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Orochimaru hissed, once more shifting back to get the other away from him. His hands hurt far too much to move, although the need to smack the man away was growing, almost causing him to brace the pain, "I said get back."

"You also said you wouldn't be drinking the tea I offered. I think it is clear that you don't always get your way anymore." Kabuto hadn't intended for his voice to sound quite so mocking, but then, he supposed it didn't matter. He had been here for the serpents strength. There was no such thing left. May as well have fun with the male while he could. It would only be so long before the Sannin died- there was nothing left here. Healing the serpent was alike watering a plant that he knew would never grow. He could not- would not- stabilize the snake forever.

"Are you daring me to rectify your last action Kabuto? It's unwise to taunt me, not after that little stunt. I suggest- I order you to get out of my room. Do not come back unless I order otherwise."

Kabuto mused over the others words. Wondering if he should simply take what he wanted and be gone? Maybe this was his moment to surpass his leader? Take what he wanted. The deal was the medics loyalty for the serpents power and direction. The Sannin could offer none of that in this state, and what was more, the medic could not take back years of devotion. There was only one way to bring about justice. He needed a refund of sorts so to speak.

Kabuto came to sit on the legends bed, earning a warning hiss. He ignored it, aware that the man could do nothing in his own defense. One hand came to rest on the serpents leg, drawing the bedsheet away slightly, causing lurid eyes to narrow considerably.

"Don't you dare."

And with that weakly worded warning, the medic knew all too well. The Sannin was equally aware he was out of options, at the others mercy. Nothing but words could prevent the white haired shinobi from doing what he wanted. Kabuto could feel the serpent shaking somewhat, the proud rogue trying his best to hide it. His masked defense was void when the medic redirected his hands to trace the Sannins form, slipping beneath his kimono.

This time Orochimaru reacted, his hands burning with pain as he forced them to move. He tried to smack the medic away, to shove him off, but the more fit male instantly caught the others wrist. Earning a pained yelp as Orochimaru tried to pull it back, to rid the pressure off the injured limb. It seemed pride would make the Sannin defiant, and that wouldn't do.

While one hand apprehended the porcelain skinned males wrist, the other untied his sash, it could be put to better use after all. Kabuto swiftly grasped both wrists, pinning them above Orochimaru's head as he knocked the slimmer male to the bed, restraining him on his back as his wrists were bound to the beds headboard. Constantly allowing a devious smile to creep on to his features, now straddling the former leader, hardly perturbed by his thrashing and struggling. Orochimaru would tire himself out at this rate, tugging at the binds that held him despite the pain. Eventually, he stopped to catch his breath, to glare daggers at the man atop him.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked with a shaken breath, eyes meeting his captors with an element of growing dread. He could feel the other man start to roam his form, tracing the slender stomach beneath him, earning light shudder, "answer me-"

"What does it look like?" Kabuto snapped, one hand coming to slap the serpent, the stinging sensation forcing an unexpected yelp to fall from the Sannins lips, "now shut it and do as I say for once. Maybe I'll be more conscious of your feelings, unlike you were of mine."

"I never physically assaulted you, I gave you a new start, a chance when all was taken away. You have no right to throw accusations at me, to try and justify your actions tonight. It isn't too late, leave me alone and I may be able to let this be forgotten." Orochimaru said, hoping to persuade the man from doing what he planned, trying in a desperate last hope to get away from this, to free himself from a fate of intimate trauma.

"You have no right to beg for mercy when you have denied others such a thing for years. Now I said shut it. Don't make me hit you again." Kabuto said, this time gripping the Sannins chin to force his head to face him, his hold tight as fingers dug in to porcelain flesh. It caused the serpent to whimper softly, his chin released roughly. Now to continue with his prize, hands moving across the serpents form, tickling the legends stomach, making the male squirm lightly. He moved up to capture his captives lips, but he was soon bitten as his tongue forced entry in to his mouth. The medic would heal himself, but he was quick to grip his prisoners already sensitive wrists, squeezing with as much force as he could muster.

Orochimaru cried out in agony, writhing in disbelieving pain, thrashing to get free to no avail. The next time Kabuto forced entry in to his mouth, the serpent submitted, anything to have his arms free, the aching not subsiding as quickly as the Sannin wished. A dominating tongue continued to have its way in the snakes mouth, fighting with the yielding tongue. The medic drew away, littering the others form in kisses and nips, biting at the males lip, then jaw, then neck. He continued this until he began to feast upon the soft and sensitive skin of the serpents throat. It caused another soft whimper to fall from the black haired males lips, his head tipping to the side in discomfort.

He was more afraid than he had been during his fight with the Third, the hopeless feeling of being subject to the others abuse crippling. Orochimaru tried to focus elsewhere, tried to allow his mind to drift in to a place less petrifying, but the painful biting only drew his attention back to a cold reality. It hurt, it hurt a lot. The others teeth were digging in to flesh, drawing a light trickle of blood, the rest of the skin spanning in to dark black and blue marks. Bruised, tender as the man finally pulled away.

Kabuto moved lower and lower as his tongue grazed the others torso, slow and teasing, appreciating the shiver that raced down the snakes spine. Orochimaru's desperate voice spoke once more, shaken and strained by fear, "-stop-please stop, I'll do anything just- just please-"

His begs were falling on deaf ears, so they turned in to soft whimpers and grunts of disapproval. Now his attackers hands were moving to a more intimate area, the Sannins eyes clasped shut as he braced himself. There was a strange element of both pleasure and terror as Kabuto stroked his member, running a cupped hand around and over the shaft, pumping the male who once more tried to struggle in protest.

Kabuto had hoped to earn something from his actions, but it seemed he could not get the serpent to cum despite his effort. So instead he moved his fingers to the Sannins mouth, a smile sickly upon his features, "open your mouth," he ordered, the serpent obeying in fear once more, "the less saliva you get on there the less lubricant you have, so I suggest you do a good job."

With that in mind, Orochimaru made sure to coat his attackers fingers in as much saliva as possible, his tongue sweeping over reluctantly. After they were sufficient, at least to the white haired man, Kabuto slipped one finger in to his former leaders tight entrance. This earned a soft gasp, the serpents head tipping to the side, trying to hide in the fabrics of the bed. Soon Kabuto slipped a second finger in, scissoring them to make the entrance wider.

He thought he was being rather thoughtful preparing the pinned male. At least it would hurt slightly less. However the snake was both struggling and tense, and his stressed form was making him all the more tight. It was obvious when the medic slipped a third finger in, this time making the Sannin cry out and buck forward in discomfort and growing pain.

"Stop, Kame please stop-" the Sannins voice was shaken, soft and distressed, falling in to a sense of devastation. But once more those words were completely dismissed. The medic continued to turn his fingers inside the male, spreading them as to widen the entrance. He soon lowered his own pants, revealing his erect member, the throbbing length more desperate than the snake. Kabuto pressed it against the males hole, pleading entry as he rubbed it up and down a few times, groaning at the pleasant feeling.

Finally he pushed his cock in to the captives entrance, slamming in to him with full force as impulse controlled his actions. This earned a sudden and short lived scream from Orochimaru, pain reflecting in his eyes as he tightened around the other mans length. He was sweating now, pain and struggling all making him fatigued. Kabuto granted the other a moment, allowing for him to adjust as best as he could. Then he pulled out, only to slam back in full force. Then again. And again.

He thrust with aggression, with force and passion. He was driven forwards by the others cries and screams, by his bucking, the slender back arching up in immense discomfort. With every time the man pounded in to him, the Sannin felt himself growing slightly sick. He found himself pulling at the binds by his wrists, almost using the pain of his arms as a distraction. Kabuto continued to groan as the pleasure flowed through him. This was amazing, his member throbbing as he felt himself escalating.

Eventually the medic found his captives sweet spot, thrusting in to it relentlessly. In and out, with enough force to generate pleasure for Orochimaru as well. Ashamed as he was to be caving in to lust, the serpent could not stop the sensation from developing, his core and inner walls all clenching around the large length that was being thrust back and forth, driving deeper and deeper as it hit his most sensitive spot.

It didn't take long to tip them both over the edge, Kabuto coming first as he spilled his seed in to the smaller male, Orochimaru second as he cried and bucked, tugging at the binds and whimpering weakly, body shuddering as Kabuto collapsed atop him. They reached a high before their climax came to an end, panting and breathless, the medic remained laying on top of his former leader, member still encased. He wasn't sure he wanted to leave the position, so comfortable and content to be inside the other male. Orochimaru was shaking, tears staining his eyes but never falling as he tried to breathe trapped beneath the man.

"I won't say anything to anyone," he whimpered, his true fear revealing itself, "just don't kill me, I'll forget this ever happened just- just let me go."

Kabuto placed a gentle kiss to the Sannins forehead, seemingly more mocking than reassuring, "I won't kill you, there's more fun to be had. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. You are terribly beautiful when flustered, when the throes of passion control your senses. Maybe next time you'll be more relaxed and we can both enjoy ourselves more."

Golden eyes lingered on the man pleadingly, but the will to fight was dying down, far too worn down by the nights activities.

Survive. That was all he could do. That was all he ever wanted to do. Survive. He commanded himself one last time mentally.

 _This is temporary. Act when you're safe. Survive._

Should there be a sequel? Comment and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

It was eerily quiet when Kabuto left the room, the sash still binding him to the bed, although it wouldn't last very long that way. A part of the serpent wished to appeal to his other allies. To look toward shinobi from his village, but he had always trusted the medic the most, and the fear of being exploited once more only grew. If his most trusted ally turned his back so viciously… would the others not in turn follow? Evidently it had only been his power that kept them at bay, that halted any action to over throw him.

He struggled with the binds, trying to keep quiet, trying to ensure the other man was not alerted. If the medic came, he could drug the Sannin, could use many tricks to enforce harsher imprisonment methods. After all, it had only been two days since his attack on Lord Third. The serpent was in need of recovery, flesh wounds may be healed, but the strain on his chakra was still a setback.

Picking a fight now would prove difficult, would only result in the medic winning. Orochimaru knew he could deal damage, but upsetting his captor sounded unpleasant. The flashes of mere hours ago haunting his mind, the burning sensation of the others flesh upon his own.

So he kept as quiet as he could, the pain of his damaged arms against the material of the sash grating. However he kept at it, trying to twist his hands out, or better, untie the bind all together. Luck wasn't on his side as he heard movement. Instinct told him to simply fight, use whatever last chakra was left- but he knew he couldn't do anything, if he had his way he would shed his skin. Use oral rebirth to get out of this tainted body. He felt gross, abused and almost filthy. But he hadn't enough chakra for that, too soon after his fight with Lord Third.

A battle he could not help but regret now. Had he known his revenge would come at such a price he may have been slower to act on it.

Footsteps drew nearer, the sound increasing in volume, causing the serpents attempts to grow more desperate as he tugged at the sash. It never gave way however, and in the end the serpent halted all movement. Almost freezing as a deer might when the wolf was already upon it. Golden eyes wished to look apathetic, to convince his past time subordinate that nothing was changing- but Kabuto hadn't explained himself, a glass of water in his hand when he reentered the room. Once more the white haired shinobi found his way to the Sannins bed, sitting nearer to his face this time, eyeing the ties which were clearly fought with.

"I brought you water." Kabuto said calmly, placing it on the nightstand, making no move to untie the Sannin.

"I'll drink it. Just don't force it down my throat this time." The serpent hissed, fear keeping his cutting words tamer than they wanted to be. His true desire was to skin Kabuto alive, leave him tortured for each painful minute he had abused the Sannin. But expressing that would get the detained male hurt, and so he would keep that secret locked away, until he could finally break free and reclaim his rank. The medic was as good as dead then.

Kabuto smirked, making his next action of striking the Sannin seem awfully out of place. A sudden yelp broke from the serpents lips as the stinging sensation left a light scarlet mark on his cheek, golden eyes slammed shut upon instinct.

"From now on you will speak to me with utmost respect. I am not one of your dogs anymore, you are one of mine. Every word that falls from that clever little mouth of yours best be thought over. I am not going to allow your ego to dictate the air any longer." Kabuto said, as if in contrast he moved to guide long strands of hair back in to place for the Sannin, Orochimaru flinching despite the gentleness of the action.

"What happened to you Kabuto? Has the idea of power corrupted you in a night?" Orochimaru asked, his voice low, almost bracing himself for another hit. One didn't come, instead a vice like grip making its way on to the sensitive flesh of the Sannins arm. Another cry broke from the serpents lips, slightly hoarse from his previous screaming, his throat as raw as his insides.

"Kabuto- _sama_ to you now, and questions as condescending as that one will earn you another correction. Care to test me again?" Kabuto asked, almost daring the male as his grip remained tight. The Sannins subdued response was merely to rid himself of the pain, defiance hard to come by when such astonishing agony was available.

"No, Kabuto-sama." Orochimaru said, the name feeling like poison on his lips. He'd have preferred poison to be stuffed down his throat in that moment. But then, this may be temporary torture. It wasn't as if the Sannin had never been detained by enemies before. A pretty face like his had earned much unwanted attention. This wasn't the first time, although the snake vowed it to be his last. Never again would a hand so vile touch him. At least, that was a promise for when he was actually free.

"That's better." Kabuto replied, untying the sash as if in praise, a reward for his new pets good behavior. Once the tie was undone, he gestured for the serpent to sit up, to which Orochimaru did, wincing as his sensitive body protested the idea of major movement. The medic noticed it, but made little effort to show any form of concern or care, he had seemingly lost the need for empathy. The water was glanced at, implying the white haired shinobi's expectance for the serpent to drink it. Once more, Orochimaru found himself obeying, taking a sip, the usually cool sensation turned in to that of acid. Everything was uncomfortable, as if contact had become something revolting.

Before the glass was finished, Kabuto handed the serpent two pills, unknown, foreign. It had the Sannin feeling instantly apprehensive, and he felt slightly sick as his golden gaze settled upon the two items. He had been silenced already, but the question broke from his lips out of instinct.

"What are those?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. As an animal may approach one of higher status crawling lower to the ground, trying to appear smaller, trying to show it meant no harm.

"You said you didn't want to die? Well I will keep my promise of letting you live. These will be taken every day to ensure your chakra remains at the level I am satisfied with," Kabuto said honestly, for there was no point lying to the snake, he was too quick thinking, would foresee a bluff, "I can force it down your throat, or you can take it. I know of your tricks, so don't try and dispose of it another way. I will watch you take your medication each day, and if you decide to test me further, I will simply deliver it via a needle. I chose a nicer method for your sake."

The moment was dawning rather quickly on the Sannin, he wanted to live yes, but not like this. Not forever a caged and prized pet, used at the others whim and will. No, if he took this he would be halting his own chakra from replenishing, and he would be forever stuck in this mans bed. Some pretty token to be abused at any given night. He couldn't fight Kabuto, he would be sure to lose that battle in his current state. But perhaps, since it was clear the medic had little care to let the Sannin go by making a deal, perhaps running was his only chance? Could he outrun the man? Would he not simply be running in to more danger?

It didn't matter. Options were few, if any existed at all.

He feigned obedience, taking the pills so that the medic relaxed slightly, however instead of eating the tablets, a quick motion had the serpent lunging forward. The glass of water that was in his hand now crashed in to Kabuto's face as the Sannin used it as a weapon, glass shattering as the remaining water splashed out. In this motion Orochimaru moved to his feet, stumbling with the opened kimono, although he hardly cared about that. He lent on the wall for half a second, flinching at the sensation of pressure upon his hand. It forced him to propel away. However Kabuto was not stunned for long, one of his own hands holding his face, trickles of blood pouring over his fingers. The glass must have done a real number. Good.

Orochimaru only managed to get out his room when sudden pain gripped at him, long strands of black hair caught in the medics grip. He was pulled back roughly, the locks used as some form of leash as Kabuto tugged the serpent to the floor, delivering a swift kick to the side of the pale shinobi's stomach to ensure the male did not rise with any ease. The Sannin yelped, trying to get to his feet, finding yet another harsh kick landing in his sensitive stomach. Kabuto pulled the serpent back on to his feet, a vice grip still holding his hair, dragging him towards the room, shoving him toward the bed.

Orochimaru hit his head on the side of the bed however, not quite crashing in to the soft mattress but instead hitting the board frame. He staggered for a moment, trying to find his bearing, but he felt the agonizing sensation of a cold blade held to his throat.

"That wasn't very wise now was it?"

The voice was icy cold, anger lining every word. Orochimaru was breathless, shaking somewhat from the rush of desperation. He glanced down to the kunai held closely to his pale throat, half awaiting death to claim him.

"I'm not taking it-" Orochimaru choked out, shying away from the cold metal only to feel it press closer, breaking the first layer of skin to reveal dots of red blood.

"Then it will no longer be a choice," Kabuto said simply, having lost the pills somewhere in the confusion, "from here on out I will be injecting them in to your system, and every little hole can be a reminder of how you chose the hard way. I suppose I shouldn't be awfully surprised you chose to defy me."

It seemed the medic was prepared, retrieving an injection and vile from his kunai pouch, piercing the top of the vile to allow the thin needle head to drain what remained in that glass tube. Orochimaru watched it, attentive and nervous, wondering if running a second time was wiser than accepting the inevitable. It would appear the dawning that this would end all opportunity of escape was enough to force the serpent to brace any pain to come. He tried his tactic again, using the others preoccupied moment as a tool of advantage- little advantage that turned out to be.

Orochimaru hadn't made it off the bed before he was smacked back again, the uninjured shinobi far faster with his reflexes. So flight was not available- fight was the only option left, but the Sannin was wise enough to know if he gave Kabuto reason to kill him, then no other option would be present. The snake found himself pinned to the hard floor this time, Kabuto patiently straddling him, needle in his mouth as he wrestled with the raven haired male. Eventually one of Kabuto's hands detained both pained wrists of the snake, causing him to tremble with the agony, his shaking only earning him tighter restriction as the medic disapproved.

"You're a nightmare aren't you. Careful, make this too hard for me and I may just sell you to one of your many enemies. Who knows what they'll do to you. I bet the Akatsuki would pay nicely neh?" Kabuto taunted, anxious golden eyes watching the medic place the needle to his arm- it would hurt twice as much with its current state. The needle broke the skin easily, allowing for the insidious substance to infiltrate, to take control of the legends chakra. Orochimaru gave up fighting when it entered him, panting and breathless, writhing subtly in pain while he succumbed to the gravity of the situation.

But then a voice echoed down the hall, a familiar one- weak and soft, but familiar. _Hope_.

"Orochimaru-sama? I heard a commotion, is everything alright? May I enter?"

It was Kimimaro.

Note: Let me know if you want more in the reviews. I'd like to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto was quick to put a restricting hand over Orochimaru's mouth, trying to block the snake from speaking, from calling for help when the soft sound of footsteps drew nearer. Despite the pain it caused him, the Sannin struggled in his captors grip, ignoring how the medics hands only encircled tighter during the battle to gain the upper hand.

"Don't come in here!" Kabuto snapped, knowing the white haired male outside dared not question the second in command, not unless the snake himself spoke differently, "you shouldn't be out of bed Kimimaro, I suggest you go bac-"

His words were cut off as Kabuto grunted in pain, the Sannin having wriggled enough to clamp his fangs in to the restricting hand feistily. The offer of freedom was now near once more, void of the fact that the drugs had entered the serpents system. They may be controlling his chakra, but they would wear off, and all he needed was time for such a cure to be given.

"Kimimaro- plea-please-" it was hard to both catch his breath and cry for help, but desperation enabled his lungs to burn and provide sound at the same time. He still struggled as the door was banged upon, Kabuto's order overridden in that moment, the young mans eyes falling to the scene in utter shock. He was quick to rush to his master, but paused when the medic regained control of the room.

"This isn't Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, causing Kimimaro to falter, the Sannins golden eyes bouncing between them for a moment, wondering what game the other was playing, working it out rather quickly, "he was too weak when I brought him his next host, his arms were sealed by Lord Third and he was unable to reclaim a new vessel. This isn't him Kimimaro, don't let him trick you in to betraying Orochimaru-sama. We need to help him get out of this host, he is still alive. You know how these things work right? His chakra can still regain control, but only if we detain his host."

A quick lie, well done on the medics part. What was more, Kabuto had only ever been loyal, before Kimimaro had for that matter. And now he was using that to his favour. How sick, how twisted. Almost impressive, if not for the fact that the serpent would now be the one at the others mercy. Unless he could prove to Kimimaro otherwise- but then… how could he do that.

"He's lying, if I had failed at taking over a vessel I would not remain in my own image. I would have moved in to their body, they wouldn't have moved in to mine." Orochimaru said, although Kabuto was swift to back hand the others face, causing a startled yelp to fall from his now split lips. His entire form was shaking from agony and stress, the anxiety of the other man not believing him suddenly crippling. Kimimaro looked conflicted, staring at the other with mixed emotions. He believed both males, did not know enough about the body transfer technique to judge which one made more sense. It felt wrong to go against the Sannin, even if it was someone simply in his image.

"It's bullshit Kimimaro, I can do tests on his chakra and prove it to you." Kabuto replied, lies for sure, there were drugs in the Sannins chakra, they would surely make it look different and foreign. This lie was quickly moving in the other mans favour.

"Don't let him trick you like this, Kimimaro please, you won't understand the data provided. He will use false evidence to convince you- just kill him-" Orochimaru said, the hand that had now come to constrict his neck cutting off the air needed to speak further. His voice was desperately shaken, matching his fragile looking state. In that moment, the Sannin realized his mistake, almost paralyzed himself with it. Kimimaro had never seen him this weak, didn't know the snake had been through a night of rape and hell, of torture and threats beyond his imagination. It was out of context- and so, it was out of character. Years of playing strong now coming back to haunt him.

The Sannin could see it in the others eyes, he wasn't believing him, he was inching closer to Kabuto- to the serpents undoing and defeat.

"How do we get Orochimaru-sama back?"

Those words had the serpent freezing, trembling moments after, catching his breath as if gravity was suddenly trying to pull all his bones and organs in to the earth, "Kimimaro-please he's lying don't let him do this- I saved you- not him- _don't_ -"

But his pleas were only making matters worse, his inability to halt them only furthering his case as he collapsed in to the terror of this being his life. Betrayed by two in one night? Not even twenty four hours had gone by and he was in living hell, staring in to two angry faces. Kabuto was certainly furious at the other males comment. The Sannin had ordered Kimimaro to kill the medic. Understandable perhaps, but not in the captors eyes. Kabuto got to his feet, a firm yank pulling Orochimaru up as he tossed him at Kimimaro.

"Tie him to the bed, I'll explain everything. We'll get Orochimaru-sama back but it will take time." Kabuto ordered, the other grabbing on to the serpent as he fell, almost careful with his body, still believing it to be his masters form, even if he thought an imposter possessed it. Kabuto smiled twistedly at that gesture however, taking a glance toward the snake mockingly, "there's no need to be gentle with him. Orochimaru-sama can't feel what the host does, for while he dares to taint our Kage's image we should certainly give him hell. The face you love is now a person you should hate, despise, and resent. Never forget that. We won't offer our Kage this same body when he returns, we will grant him a new host void of injury. So in his honor, be as rough as you like."

"Look at me, I know you don't believe him," Orochimaru said softly, now closer to Kimimaro's form, leaning in to his chest weakly as fatigue became crippling. He hurt just about everywhere, wanting nothing more than sleep but fearing every gesture and movement as his captors decided his fate, "just let me prove it's me, please- don't let him do this he's gone mad, just- Kimimaro please- listen to me-"

"Don't mock our master further you bastard." Kabuto snapped, coming over to grab a fistful of hair, tugging on it painfully to snap the others head in his direction, forcing golden eyes to look in to stony black ones. He was quick to then toss him away, forcing him closer against Kimimaro as he pined softly.

"Who was he? The host that took over Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked blankly, looking down at the Kage with some level of remorse, still conflicted, but evidently convinced by Kabuto's lying and the serpents out of character trauma.

"Him? Oh yes, we didn't bother catch his name, it was an emergency procedure, I grabbed the healthiest body I could find. Suppose it doesn't matter now, refer to him as whatever suits you." Kabuto stated emotionlessly, looking to the Sannin with a casual stare. Kimimaro continued to watch Orochimaru, although now he treated the serpent as a stranger- or worse- as a prisoner, an enemy.

"What's your name?" Kimimaro asked.

"I didn't get overridden by a host it's still me, you have to trust-" Orochimaru was cut off quickly by the medics snappish voice.

"He's going to repeat that lie until he exhausts it. He knows we have the ability to free our master, he knows he is on borrowed time," Kabuto said, "so stop wasting your breath, I told you, call him what fancies your interest. He's nothing but a badly behaved dog to me, our personal little pet for the meanwhile neh?"

Kimimaro didn't seem overly pleased, he was a peaceful man by nature, but then he was pushed to violence when his Kage was threatened. Sadly for the Sannin, somehow that was exactly what the younger male thought was going on. He was guided to the bed, ordered to sit down by Kimimaro, "please make this easy for us both and sit as Kabuto-sama has instructed."

"You don't know what he'll do to me if he ties me here-" Orochimaru began to beg again, but was cut off for the second time when Kabuto swiftly moved up to greet them with angry eyes. He forcibly pushed the Sannin down, pinning his wrist against the headboard painfully, causing him to whimper and thrash for a moment.

"Get something to tie him with, in fact… we have ropes yes? Or better yet chains, for the prisoners down stairs, fetch a few of those if you're not loyal enough to avenge our Kage with your own hands." Kabuto ordered, causing Kimimaro to look sheepish as he moved away. While alone with Kabuto, the serpent shrunk away to gain distance, disgusted by his touch, his distressed eyes darting between the door and his captors vice like grip. It was only a few moments later that Kimimaro came back, chains as ordered in his grip, he handed them to the medic, who quickly clipped the Sannin to the bed by one hand before smiling with the same twisted smirk. He proceeded to clip one around Orochimaru's neck, giving it a yank for good measure.

"There. Now you really are our little pet aren't you? And such a pretty little pet you make." Kabuto sneered, coming closer to the snakes trembling lips, placing a ghostly kiss there and nipping at his tender flesh before trailing more kisses and bites across a pale throat and jaw. Orochimaru caught his breath, a deep and ragged pattern of air falling in and out of his chest. Flashes of the previous night had him whimpering once more, cowering away although the chain around his neck forbid such an action. Kimimaro was speechless, unable to formulate a sentence, unable to tell if this was right or wrong. The man was meant to suffer if he harmed his master- but he still looked like his master- wouldn't Orochimaru disapprove that someone touched him this way?

But Kabuto was in control now, and for while his Kage was unable to speak for himself, the younger male would simply do as the more experienced shinobi said. He only reconsidered this decision when the medic gestured for the bone caster to come closer, that sly smile ever present.

"Tell me Kimimaro, have you ever had sex before?" Kabuto asked.

"I-um… no, I've pledged my loyalty to Orochimaru-sama… I didn't have time for such things… nor the strength in my illness to court anyone…" Kimimaro stated, the man looking somewhat awkward with the question.

"I'm sure you've always wondered what it's like though yes? Your time is short, unfortunately so," Kabuto said, Kimimaro haven come closer as the medic had gestured, the man with glasses took a step back to allow the bone wielder more space to get closer to their pet, once more gesturing for the man to get closer, "it would be a shame to never experience such a thing, but maybe fate isn't so unkind. Now's your chance. Such tragedy may as well come with reward after all."

/Thanks for the reviews guys! It helps keep me motivated to continue, I was actually about to give up on this one but the reviews certainly helped~


	4. Chapter 4

There is a pause, the young man looking toward the medic with a hint of puzzlement. He had heard the proposition, but he would not be taking the offer. No matter how generous Kabuto was being with the serpent this evening. After all, despite the fact that Kimimaro thinks this is a mere imposter, the body is still in the form of his dearest master. To touch it, to taint it in such a way… it seems wrong. It seems like something Orochimaru would frown upon. So the younger shinobi shakes his head firmly, taking a step back as if for good measure.

"No thank you Kabuto-sama," he states, eyes narrowing with intolerance, "there are many ways to torture this man for hurting Orochimaru-sama. It does not have to be that."

A light scoff comes from the medic, pushing his glasses back in to place. He should have known better than to think Kimimaro would partake in such things. And how unfortunate indeed. Unfortunate because the young man would now be standing around in judgement. Truthfully however, the medic is more than happy to keep the Sannin to himself.

The chains are uncomfortable, weighing heavily on thin wrists, bruising against them painfully. Orochimaru writhes gently against his detainment, but he dares not fuss too much while Kabuto is near. The kisses being placed down his neck have ended so Kabuto can speak, and it gives the serpent a moments break. He is breathless, his chest falling in and out heavily. He does not let his mind trap him in fear however, but instead pushed himself to think of a means of escape. Convincing Kimimaro seems more hopeless. He has no proof after all.

"You're too soft, Orochimaru-sama would be most displeased," Kabuto comments, "make yourself useful then. I need help to exorcise the host so Orochimaru-sama can reclaim control. Fetch me a falcon, and something to write with. I know just who can be of assistance."

Kimimaro is hesitant to leave at first, but decides after a moments pause that perhaps it is best. He doesn't in all truths wish to oppose Kabuto. And if he cannot object to the mans plans, then he'd sooner not see them. He will focus solely on saving his master. Or so he thinks that is what he is doing when he seeks out the required messenger bird and inked pen. Orochimaru watches him leave, but his hope had diminished before he was left alone once more with the medic. Fate was getting less and less kind it would seem.

"Day one and you've caused me so much trouble already," Kabuto hums in disapproval, grabbing a fistful of the serpents hair to force the smaller shinobi to look at him. Orochimaru grunts in discomfort, his gaze averted in a means to avoid eye contact. But still Kabuto's cutting words continue, "I suppose I'll just have to get some help after all. And I think I have the perfect friend who would be willing to help teach you some manners."

The thought sends a shiver down the serpents spine, a worried expression hidden in his gaze. The idea of being placed with another abuser was daunting. But he keeps this to himself, simply focusing on his next move. He can't seem to find a suitable one.

Before long, Kimimaro has returned, and Kabuto slips away from where the Sannin is bound. He scribbles a few words on the page, before rolling it up and attaching it to the birds leg. Before long, he has requested Kimimaro release the falcon outside. A flurry of feathers will take the animal to the receiver of the message, something Kabuto eagerly awaits. From what he can tell, even without chakra, there is some risk that the Sannin will escape. And he certainly can not have that. Not after what he has done to him.

"Kabuto-sama," the words are quiet and hushed, and it takes the medic by surprise to hear them so tentatively spoken from the serpent, "please take the chains off my arms. It hurts, and I cannot go anywhere with a chain around my neck."

The words were true, and spoke gently. Almost as if the serpent was afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would come across as rude. He squirms against the binds, in clear pain, unable to sustain the sensation of his arms suffering such abuse any longer. A smile comes to the medics face, one that did not give the serpent any reassurance. Golden eyes reflect this worry, and a soft whimper of regret falls from his lips when the man comes back over.

"It hurts?" Kabuto repeats, "do you know what really hurts?"

The man picks up a shard of glass. A fragment from the cup Orochimaru had smashed against his face in the hopes of blinding him. In the hopes of escaping. The serpent watches the sharp edge of the glass like one might a predator, waiting for it to strike. Kabuto brings it to the serpents cheek, draws a line across it. Red instantly drips down pale skin, standing in great contrast. Orochimaru closes his eyes and looks away, tipping his head to the side in an attempt to not be cut any deeper. But soon the medic is trailing the glass down his chest, leaving another line of crimson.

"Ah-" another pained sound escapes the Sannin when the sensitive skin of his stomach is dug in to by glass. He bucks in an effort to squirm away, only to find the glass slips down once more. It now drags across his inner thigh, milky skin stained red, "s-stop."

"That sounds like an order," comes a stern hiss, but he tosses the glass aside. Instead, he moves up to lick the blood off the serpents chest, lapping at the wound, causing the serpent to mumble in displeasure. Soon enough, he decides he may as well have a bit more fun. After all, he didn't put in so much effort to drug the Sannin to get no reward. So he uses his form to pin Orochimaru to the bed, before losing his own pants so his erection is revealed. This time, he decides he may be less kind. No preparation is given.

He pushes in to the serpents entrance, which earns an agonized cry from the pinned male. Pulling at the restraints merely creates more pain, so the serpent stops his efforts and instead tilts his head away in shame. He was already tender due to the previous night, and no preparation has left the first thrust gratingly sore. Soon enough, the medic begins to move back and forth, drawing in and out with a steady rhythm. He groans out in appreciation, picking up his pace as he rocks forward.

"I think I like you best when you're this tight," he moans in pleasure, and he swiftly quickens his thrusts, the bed rocking and shaking. He leans down to capture the serpents lips, his tongue intruding once more, dominating a more timid one. Orochimaru does not fight, has already earned enough punishment for one day to think it wise to retaliate. But more than anything, his arms scream, his legs trembling from the pain he feels down below. He whimpers once more, the sound muffled by the rough kiss. His lips will likely be bruised, but that will just go hand in hand with the many other dark marks across his form. It doesn't take Kabuto long to spill his seed in to the serpent, a loud moan escaping him as he quickens and hardens his last three thrusts, the final one slammed against the Sannin.

He then exist the smaller male, pulling out slowly before pulling his pants up. He feels messy after all the fighting, decides he could use some cleaning up. As he leaves the room, he walks in to Kimimaro, who grasps a piece of paper, a questioning look once more on his face.

"Who did you write to?" Kimimaro asks half accusingly.

"Someone who can help. Did you read the letter?" Kabuto asks in annoyance.

"No, but you got one back. And I have read this one," Kimimaro states, "what gift are you giving them?"

A smile rises to Kabuto's lips as he snatches the letter from the younger male, giving him another lie to eat up, "they are going to save Orochimaru-sama. So I have prepared a thank you present. No need for accusations Kimimaro-san. Now do me a favour, go clean up our pet. Can't have him looking like that when our guests arrive, and they will be here soon."

Kimimaro looks over at the man irritably, but slips away to do as he is told. He runs a bath, before going back to the bedroom to fetch the shaken serpent. Orochimaru merely watches as the chains are taken off, too sick and sore to bother fight back. He feels drained, and his body refuses to move even an inch. It forces Kimimaro to carry him, the younger male gently placing the serpent in to the warm water. He then begins to wash the Sannin, something that is largely uncomfortable. For someone who likes their privacy, being bathed was hardly grand for his pride.

"I know you don't trust me," Orochimaru finally says, golden eyes staring absently in to the water as the blood is washed away. The bath is soon a faded crimson, "but that doesn't mean you have to trust Kabuto either. There is always a third option. Don't follow the nearest leade… forge your own decisions, forge your own path."

"Your other arm please," Kimimaro says after a moment. He had not ignored the males words, but he had decided rather promptly to not disclose his feelings with someone he deems a traitor. He takes the Sannins others arms and runs water down it. Which earns a soft sound of pain from the Sannin, who winces and half retracts the injured limb. Kimimaro takes the care to be extra gentle after that, washing away the last of the blood. He then takes the serpent out the water, dries him, and places a new kimono on the male.

His hair is washed and brushed, and all wounds are dressed. Orochimaru looks distantly in the mirrors reflection. How pretty he looks, despite the exhausted expression he now dons, despite the hopeless demeanor and lifeless posture. The door clicks open, the serpent expecting to find Kabuto before him. But as much as the medic is there, he is not there alone.

"So it's true. Pein-sama is going to love this," comes an amused voice, before soft cackling follows. Golden eyes flash upward in worry, and he counts the three bodies in the room watching him.

Kabuto. Kakuzu. Hidan.

/ It's been ages since I updated, but I got some reviews asking I do. Leave more if you want me to get the next chapter up!


	5. Chapter 5

Fear grips at the Sannin, as he watches the three figures looming in the doorway. He can only imagine this feeling is the same as a grounded deer watching a pack of wolves get closer. He was going to be fed on, it was inevitable. But watching as the trio comes nearer, being unable to run, fight or talk his way out of this nightmare... it was perhaps, crueler than if they had just killed him upon sight. No, this would be dragged out. This would be prolonged.

"His arms, what happened?" Kakuzu asks.

"That was the injury I told you about in the letter. The reason he can not prove any trouble when you take him back with you." Kabuto says, moving over to the serpent. Orochimaru shies away, his form shrinking in to Kimimaro. But the bone wielder does not allow the gesture, no matter how sympathetic he may be to the clear trembling.

"I don't understand." Kimimaro says in caution. "These men are our Lords enemies. Why are they helping us?"

"The politics are above your rank." Kabuto says, hushing the man. "Don't get involved when you have no information on the situation. It could cost us. Now go back inside, and prepare for departure."

"Departure?" Kimimaro asks.

Cackling is heard next, the immortal leaning on his scythe, burying his face in his hand, "yeah, haven't you heard? Your little gift has made Pein-sama feel generous. You've been invited in to the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu had evidently decided he had wasted enough time with chatter. He crosses the space between himself and Orochimaru, apprehending the Sannin before shoving him against the wall. Cuffs with markings across them placed around the snakes wrists. It is instantly apparent that these binds restrict chakra usage, not that the Sannin could use such a thing anyway thanks to Hiruzen's punishment. The weight of the metal however, is agonizing on thin and wounded wrists.

Orochimaru whimpers weakly, trying in some futile effort to mitigate the pain. It doesn't work, no matter which way he carries his arms, and he gives in to the awful sensation with a soft sound of distress. Kakuzu passes him a look of disgust, shoving him forward to order he walk. When the snake takes a moment too long to catch his balance, Kakuzu returns to catch thin strands of hair in his fingers. Tugging harshly to get the shorter shinobi to look up.

"Move when I say, and don't dawdle. I'm not feeling very patient today." he hisses, shoving him again, this time by the head. This time, Orochimaru is far quicker to dismiss pain and obey.

The walk to the Akatsuki's hideout is torturous. Never had he experienced this much discomfort in his life. His body hurt from multiple beatings, from cuts, from chains. His insides hurt from being stretched and slammed in to, grated raw. And his bound arms were screaming under the pressure of cuffs. He hadn't slept a wink, but he was forced to walk in this mutilated state. But he dares not collapse. Even as breathing becomes impossible, even as coldness seeps in to his bones and threatens hypothermia. The fact that he is not dead yet, surprises him.

They mistake it for a mercy, when Kakuzu finally calls for the team to stop. Camp is being set up, and surely, rest is on its way. Orochimaru thinks it a small break from the misery, but he had never been so wrong in his life.

Kabuto and Kimimaro are told to set up the tents, only two, since Hidan and Kakuzu had been the only ones traveling at first. It was pleasant to see the medic being ordered around. He deserved hell for what he had put the Sannin through. But as he wills him all the agony he had endured thus far, the feeling of something burning his skin causes him to yelp. Orochimaru ducks away from the sensation, only to be tugged back and forced to kneel again by Hidan's feet.

"Where you going pretty? I wanna have some fun with our newest addition." he laughs, as it turned out, he has a cigarette in his hands. He had trickled the hot embers on to the serpents skin, that explained the burning. A chain connects the Sannin to a nailed down tent. Enough effort could free him, but it would be loud and timely. He wouldn't get away with it for a sudden retreat. Perhaps if he had a few minutes alone...

That thought is cut off, when he sees the man sprinkle more hot ash on to him. Orochimaru tries to scamper away, but Hidan slams his foot down on the chain. Pulling him back to his feet, "sit, stay," he drawls, mockingly treating the snake like a dog, "good pet."

Evidently, the idea that the Sannin was some domesticated pet was circulating. As if the group of criminals had caught some elusive and exotic animal, as if he was just something to be used and treated poorly.

It was only when Hidan trickles that burning debris on to his arms that Orochimaru refuses the abuse. He tugs on the chain with surprising force, the immortals hold causing him to follow the chains movements. Hidan is pulled off his chair, hitting his head on the stump on his way down. Kakuzu scoffs, the medic chuckles.

"He's a feisty one, I warned you." Kabuto mentions, pushing his glasses on to his nose.

"We just need to break him in is all." Hidan mutters, rubbing his head before a smile returns to his lips. "And you know the first step of that, is to mark your pet as yours."

Orochimaru watches him, giving off the impression that he is waiting for the immortals next move, so that he can strike back once more. He was beaten enough for one day, he was ratty and cagey and beyond on edge. His ability to be mannerly was becoming more feral by the second. Until he spots a frightening sight. Hidan moves to the fire, the crackling noise testament to its heat. He then takes off his necklace, dangling the chain in the heat. Finally, the symbol turns red.

Orochimaru knows what he is going to do before he does it, and the snake begins to back away, hissing softly, "don't touch me-"

Hidan merely laughs, holding the chain by the safe end before wrangling the smaller shinobi. Orochimaru fights as best he can, but his arms are useless, his body is hungry and weak. He tries until he finds himself pinned to mud, thrashing, desperate as he feels his shirt being peeled upwards. His waist and hips revealed, as well as some gashes. Hidan wraps the one side of the necklace in fabric, so it won't burn him when he prepares to press the molten symbol on to the serpent.

"P-please, please don't do this-" the serpents cries become more frantic, nails digging in to the soil as he braces himself for the possibility of unimaginable pain, "I'm sorry I won't- I swear to the gods, I'll listen. Please."

His begging is cut short however, for the next sound to come from him is a scream ripped from the back of his throat. He writhes in agony as metal is pressed against porcelain skin. As he is branded in the most excruciating fashion imaginable. He almost blacks out, wishes he had. But although he sees speckles of black, he can still feel everything. So much so, that when Hidan finally peels away the metal, and admires his work, the Sannin begins to throw up.

Hidan moves away swiftly, as Orochimaru lurches forward, evidently pushed too far in panic. Evidently losing sanity, his body showing signs of collapse. It had been burdened by too much in too short a time.

"Aw, sorry about that pretty. Did it hurt? It sounded like it did." Hidan chuckles. Kakuzu had looked up from counting his money only due to the scream. His eyes narrow instantly when he realizes what had happened. That fucking idiot.

"What did you just do you moron? You think Pein wants him to have a Jashin brand? He isn't ours, he's his." Kakuzu snaps, getting up to examine the Sannin. Orochimaru allows the man to pull him up, stumbles in to his hold, wincing as his shirt is drawn away from the brand. Kakuzu runs a hand over the tender flesh, causing a soft whimper from the snake. He protests vocally, but dares not move. Grunting, Kakuzu leaves the Sannin alone.

The night progresses, with Orochimaru sitting as far from the group of four as his chain would allow. Huddling his legs to his chest, an effort to stay warm. But he is losing the will to do even that. The chains hurt his arms, and holding his legs hurts them all the same. Everyone begins settling for bed, Kakuzu calls first watch. The snake thought nothing of it, until the man comes to him, pulling the chain so the Sannin catches the hint. Orochimaru gets up, and moves to the mans side. He has been hurt enough for one day, and decides he may as well avoid further punishment.

It is when Kakuzu summons him in to his tent that the snake freezes. Golden eyes glance to the small space, to the large man, he felt sick once more. Praying that the elder shinobi didn't want what he thought he wanted.

"Get inside." he barks. "Before I have to waste my time making you."

The snake tries to better assess the situation, but he feels his entire heart plummet in to his stomach when he sees the mans pants are unbuckled. Two choices, to defy him, and hope that stirring other camp members would put him off, or enter, and hope good behaviour would earn him some mercy.

Authors note: don't forget to leave a review if you like the story, thanks to those who have. Comment below to share anything you'd like to see happen~


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru lingers by the tent entrance, feeling as if neither option was going to do him any good. Making the man upset was a terrifying thought, so was waking the camp. He didn't want to see Hidan or Kabuto, and Kimimaro was proving no help. He lingers until finally, one thought enters his mind, one foolish and desperate thought. He needs only one moment with the chain removed, to have a gap to run. Escaping in the hideout was difficult. He was cornered. The expanse of trees offered ample room however.

So he enters the tent, wondering just how much he would need to endure before a moment earned him his freedom. Kakuzu takes hold of the sash around the snakes waist, tugging him down, flipping him on to his back and pinning his hands above his head. That gesture causes the snake to bite his tongue to resist crying out.

"Keep it down, and I won't give you any reason to scream." he growls in his ear, nipping down his neck as he tastes every inch of pale skin. Looking down at the snake, he could see why everyone thought him so beautiful. Before, his danger had added its own charm. But there was something equally as gorgeous about him when he was so very vulnerable.

Tendrils slip out from the mans arm, feeling all over Orochimaru's body, winding down his form. One caresses his cheek, another rubs a nipple and a third slips down his stomach. When one brushes the burn, he whimpers softly. His head is now tilted to the side, avoiding meeting the immortals eyes. Not that Kakuzu was watching him now, too focused on biting at his neck.

"I didn't take you for the type who would-" Orochimaru's words are cut off, the mans hand coming up to grip his throat. The grip is tight, instantly cuts off air. The snake can not move his arms to pull the immortal off. Instead, he is left struggling for breath, soft sounds of escaped air falling from his lips as the tries to squirm away.

"I said be quiet." Kakuzu snaps, holding his hand there a moment longer before letting the Sannin breathe. Orochimaru coughs for air, before hushing himself apologetically. He gives in to the moment, feels something hard press against his thigh. Before long, cold air greets his skin and lower region, and without any further notice, he feels the mans erection pushing inside him. It's still tender from his time with Kabuto, but he withholds any sound of discomfort.

Kakuzu pushes in slowly, before snapping his hips forward to enter at a quicker and more painful pace. Orochimaru's breath catches in his chest, but he buries his head in to the blankets on the tent floor, trying to avoid the obvious shame. The immortal is forceful and hard with each thrust, and he moans in relief as he grinds against the smaller shinobi. His heavier form leans over the snake, pinning him as tendrils stroke at various parts of the Sannins body.

A few even slip inside as the man thrusts, that was the most unpleasant part. It felt strange, unnatural. It hurt more and stretched him further. To lubricate, tendrils would climb up the snakes body and force entry in to his mouth, he soon learnt to lick them well, so that the rough penetration would at least be less painful. The more he bucks, the more the Sannin feels his arms ache. It was becoming unbearable again. Noticing the clear tensing, Kakuzu slows his thrusts down, looking at the shaken shinobi.

"Your arms?" he questions. But the snake is too timid to talk. The man grunts, before leaning over to unhook the cuff from the chain. It wasn't as if the Sannin could run if he was on top of him anyway. The somewhat kind gesture however, did surprise Orochimaru. Who watches Kakuzu curiously for a moment. He hadn't expected mercy. And even the smallest hint of such a thing has him seeking a way out.

"Whatever he pays you... I could pay you more." Orochimaru says, wincing when he feels a tendril slip inside him again. "You could kill Kabuto. You could make it look like he tried to betray you. Like this was all a setup. No witnesses, and I would give you the wealth of Otogakure."

The man contemplates it briefly, before shaking his head, "I have more than financial security working for the Akatsuki. If I wanted money for cheating Pein, I would simply hand you in for your bounty."

"Please, the offer stands for so long as I am under the Akatsuki's care," Orochimaru says softly. "Just... consider it. You don't need his protection, and if it is funding you seek, my nation would pay more for my life than any."

"I said be quiet," Kakuzu finally snaps again, a harsh thrust reminding the Sannin that they were not friends. That the small act of mercy shouldn't be mistaken as such. The snake falls to silence once more, as the man rocks himself in to his first orgasm. He does not pull out, spilling in the Sannin, who has gone silent and still. His gaze is blank, and he does not whimper when he feels the tendrils clawing at his rear and privates. Just a little more. He promised himself this would be the last man to lay his hands on him so shamefully.

But after a brief pause, Kakuzu is seeking a second orgasm from the snake. He pushes back in, and his deep growls and moans of pleasure continue. Until the tent door swings open, which visibly irritates the immortal. Kabuto stands beneath the moonlight, his own anger rather obvious too.

"Tsk tsk Kakuzu-san. Telling Hidan off about marking Orochimaru, and then doing so yourself. What ever will Pein-sama think?" he says, evidently a threat.

"He didn't say anything about who I can and can not fuck," Kakuzu hisses, pulling out as his cloak drapes over his form to offer him some privacy. The Sannin has no such mercy, not that Kabuto hadn't seen it all before. The immortals green eyes narrow in challenge, "he also didn't say anything about keeping you and your friend alive. Entering the Akatsuki is your reward for bringing him Orochimaru. If I kill you, it's no sweat off his back."

"Don't be so short tempered," Kabuto chides, "I merely came to take over your shift. It's my turn to take watch. So why don't I move Orochimaru to where I can see him, so you can rest. I'm sure you're tired after all your... well, fucking. As you so eloquently put it."

Orochimaru tenses at the thought of being moved to Kabuto's post. He didn't want anything to do with the medic. Didn't want to once more be at his mercy. The snake shifts closer to Kakuzu, sitting up to the best of his ability and making a point of shrinking closer to him. The sight of the Sannin choosing Kakuzu over him, has Kabuto narrowing his gaze. Once more, his pokerface on the subject was poor. Was he feeling possessive? Jealous?

Kakuzu laughs, an arm looped around the Sannins waist as he pulls the shinobi closer. If only to piss the medic off further.

"Go keep watch. He stays with me for the night." Kakuzu says, a smile never leaving his face. Kabuto looks to Orochimaru one last time. Almost as if offering him a second chance to select who he prefers. The Sannin merely watches the man, golden eyes steady in their decision. Childish as it may be, the snake feels hugely satisfied to see Kabuto move off unhappily. The smallest victory imaginable, but so very thrilling all the same. Any spite was worth it.

Kakuzu moves to pull the Sannin down, the mood was lost, and he had already climaxed once. Besides, he was tired. His tendrils retract as he forces the Sannin to lie down. Who does so without objection. Thinking quick, he decides to offer affection, in the means of distracting from the still removed chain. He tucks himself against the man, shivering due to the cold, but using that to his favour.

"Do you... mind if I lie this close?" he asks tentatively, he isn't scared, nor does he care about the mans preferences, but he is going to be smart. If the man thinks he is tired, scared and cold, he may not think twice about him sharing his tent. About the chain staying off as the mans arms become the binds. A grunt signals he doesn't mind.

"It's really cold." Orochimaru adds, shifting closer with the granted permission, burying against the man. He lays like that for what feels like the entire night, but only two hours elapse before Kakuzu is asleep, a strong arm pinning the Sannin. Golden eyes watch the mans breathing, when it is too regular to be a conscious effort, he realizes his plan has worked. No chains, no eyes thanks to the tent. He merely needs to wriggle from the mans hold, then escape the tent unnoticed. Kabuto was awake, but he was not expecting the Sannin to be free of restraints.

Orochimaru begins to wriggle free, moving inch by inch, deathly silent as he fears waking the man. He would be beaten senselessly if he was caught, he can almost say that for certain. When the man shifts in his sleep, the Sannin panics. When he settles, the snake continues cautiously. It takes twenty minutes to get free, and he peeks out the tent to assess where the medic is.

With the way Kabuto was facing, it would be possible to sneak out, but the sound of the tent would always be too loud. It would alert the man. That left only one option: to run fast enough that it didn't matter. Orochimaru breaks from the tent, ignoring that his robe is often, that his sash is left behind, that his hands still have the cuffs. He enters trees and doesn't stop when the sound of a kunai passes by. It only grazes his arm. He ignores the pain, adrenaline pushing him on.

They will be faster than him, they have chakra. But he is smaller, and far more desperate. He can already tell everyone is awake and gaining, but he pushes on still. His heart beats thunderstorms in his chest and golden eyes map out every route available. Selecting tighter paths to slow down the larger members, while his slim form effortlessly moves through. If they catch him, he knows he's in more trouble than ever before. But only one thought settles in his mind as the trees blur past: run.

Authors note: yuuuuuuup I had inspo for another chapter tonight, doubling up here. Please, please leave a comment if you are enjoying the story and would like more. I only update when I get reviews, since writing for myself isn't much fun. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

The cold air whips against him, he can not tell if it is agonizing, or refreshing. Freedom had never been so overwhelming, had never gripped him so viciously. He didn't just want it anymore, he needed it. If he was ever to survive, if he was ever to be more than some pet or toy, he would have to ensure this moment was not lost. His slender figure cuts between trees, slips around rocks. He knows the woods surrounding his hideout like the back of his hand, can navigate without focus.

The sound of pounding footsteps behind him may as well resound with the same impact as gunshots. He was terrified. Hadn't been this frightened since he was a child.

But that terror keeps him running like a deer from a pack of wolves. He stumbles, he falls, but more than anything, he puts one foot in front of the other. Until eventually a snap grabs his attention. He is pulled back to one spot, and it is only then that the pain kicks in. Looking down, dark crimson pools around his leg, the jaws of a bear trap firmly clamped around his lower calf. It hurt, it hurt more than he wanted to admit. He wanted to cry out in pain, but that would only alert his enemies of where he is.

He bends down, the fabrics of his open kimono dirtied by the blood and mud. His hands are useless, but he tries anyway, agonized struggles as he wrestles the jaws. He knows how the mechanic works, he knows where to push and pull. But the trap still requires some strength to loosen, and with his weak, hungry and limbless state... he simply doesn't have strength to offer.

So instead, he stays silent, low to the ground with only the sound of his heart thudding against his ribs. He doesn't even risk breathing, when he hears the group muttering. They have slowed their pace down to a walk, are searching the trees due to loosing sight of the snake. Orochimaru closes his eyes, praying to the gods he never did believe in.

"Fucking bitch." Hidan cusses in amused laughter.

"Shut up, he'll hear you." Kabuto snaps.

"Give it up four eyes. He's long gone, do you know how many holes he's dug himself over the years? This is what he does, he causes shit, and he gets away and hides." Hidan retorts. But his words seems to trigger something in Kabuto.

"That's it, there is a hideout not too far from here. He may have gone there in hopes of medical supplies." Kabuto says.

"But it's not Lord Orochimaru, he's just an impostor, how would he know about another hideout?" Kimimaro says wearily. His trust wavering.

"When he took over our Lords body, he gained access to Orochimaru's memories. You should know how the jutsu works." Kabuto lies swiftly. There is tension clear in the air, the snake pressing himself further against the dirt. It still hurt, teeth piercing his leg, chains digging in to tender arms. But he remains still, he remains quiet.

"You two check the hideout." Kakuzu orders. "Hidan and I will scout the rest of the woods."

That was the last the Sannin hears, before footsteps fade. But it would still be many hours of struggling with the trap, before his fingertips are bloody due to weak skin, before he feels utterly drained of blood, of energy. His leg has gone numb, and he loses consciousness briefly. The feeling of water on dry lips causes him to stir, and he jolts when he awakens to find a man leaning over his form. But the face is not familiar. There is a small mercy that the open kimono he wears has still covered his pale skin and offered some privacy.

When he sits up, he ensures it is still covering him.

"You're in a mighty fine mess ma'am. You running from the law or something?" the man asks, eyeing the cuffs, he then spots the bruises, the bite marks on the snakes neck. He frowns, "someone did something awful to you hm? Don't move, this will hurt a bit."

The man bends down, unhinges the jaws of the trap. The feeling of metal finally leaving his leg is less comfortable than he could explain, but he stays silent for the duration, only issuing the softest whine. The man looks sympathetic.

"I don't expect you to trust me after whatever it is happened here, but my village isn't far ma'am. I could offer you a bath, some new clothes... maybe some food if you'd want it. It's your choice, but you won't make it very far with that leg. I'm no medic, but I could patch it for you," the man says, and it is then that the Sannin realizes his attire is that of a citizen, not a shinobi.

"Thank you, but I have to-" Orochimaru tries to get up, but his leg won't offer any support. It is then that he realizes the offer is all he has, "... I would appreciate the help. I'm not sure I can walk."

The man offers a smile, whistling softly before his horse breaks out of the trees, "she's as old as me, but at least she still has the strength left to be useful. She'll carry you," the man says, petting the sturdy horses neck. The Sannin relies on the man to get himself up on to her back, and even that is unbalanced and painful. The journey is shorter than expected, but still long enough to prove tiresome for the snake. When he sees people, he feels his nerves return. What if they are here? What if someone recognizes him? He is helped off the horse once at the mans house, is lead inside.

As promised, he is offered a bath, clean clothes and food. The cuffs are cut with some difficulty, and he is forced to lie about his arms. Insisting their weakness is due to a burn sustained during a bomb attack. Thankfully no one here was educated enough to call his bluff. He was clean again, in a less tattered and much warmer kimono. He spends the first two nights recovering, sleeping most of the day, haunted dreams. By the third evening, he sits on the porch with a cup of warm water, his leg wrapped and stitched, he can put pressure on it now. He watches the people as the sun sets, inhaling fresh air.

He sees them everywhere however. In the corner of his eye, in every shadow, in every odd glare of light. He feels Kabuto's hand on his shoulder, he feels Kakuzu pressing against his leg, Hidan raking across the brand mark. Despite them being out of sight, he still does not feel free.

He has some chakra back now, but the jutsu he has is limited thanks to the curse Hiruzen has left him with. But the more he regains health, the more he feels as if he may truly be able to start recovering. He's not free of bruise marks, bite marks, lacerations or brands... but time would heal those too. For now, he tries to think of his options. Where he can go, who he can seek help from. He needs his arms back, he is too weak like this. A host, would at least offer him his limbs. He may still have his soul sealed by the shinigami, but at least he could utilize more chakra, and preform basic functions without crippling pain. He is musing these thoughts when he hears the pacing of the mare he'd been rescued by three days prior. She is unsettled, is flaring her nostrils and lifting her hind leg to indicate a willingness to kick.

Orochimaru gets up, holding on to the railing of the porch, setting down the cup while using various objects to support his one legged journey to her. The Sannin places his hand on her neck, glancing around, expecting to see what was bothering her. He spots a snake and smiles lightly, "is that what you're scared of? Now, snakes are harmless unless we threaten them. You've nothing to fear."

He is about to pick up the snake, when the odd shadow against the wall catches his interest. He follows it, across the roof and to a rope, following down the rope until he sees a sight that freezes his heart.

The hunter who had rescued him hangs by his neck, mouth agape, blood rolling down his chin. His eyes are blank, his heart is missing. Orochimaru backs away from the shed, stumbles, almost falls, when he finally gets to the house and enters, he finds two more residents in the same state.

"There she is!" came an angered voice, "the bringer of death!"

Orochimaru soon finds himself surrounded, and he backs away only to lose the freedom of space, "w-wait, I didn't do this, I couldn't-" but he isn't allowed to speak when someone from the crowd barks again. Pointing accusingly at the Sannin.

"Look at her eyes, like a snake, and her skin like snow! She's not human," he calls to the crowd, "and she speaks to the snakes, I've seen her. I've heard of demons like this, a temptress, she seduced her way in to Fugui's home, and she ate his heart out. Rotting arms, our god is punishing her. Like he said he would, like he will us for feeding this creature."

"I didn't-" the Sannin is soon grabbed by his arms, which are pinned behind his back. That hurt as it was, but he is soon dragged to a wooden frame of an empty door. Where ropes are tightly tied around his wrists, to loop around the top of the wooden frame. Bound above his head, he is kept up by the pull of rope.

"One hundred lashes, per the dead," calls a woman from the crowd, "may that allow us to repent for keeping this thing hidden from our god."

The crowd cheers, as the Sannin wrestles with the ties, he can hear the crack of a whip, feels the cold air as his shirt is ripped open at the back. He gives up trying to reason, focuses on trying to slip loose. He had found three bodies, but who knew how many more there were. Three hundred lashes was hardly survivable anyhow. Or at the very least, whoever did survive it, wasn't about to wish to.

Upon the rooftops gazing down at the scene, an amused smile rises to Peins lips. Zetsu glances at the Sannin, who lets out a sudden cry when the first lash splits the skin on his back.

"Was turning the town on him necessary? We know where he is, these people think of you as their god... they wouldn't have kept him hidden," white Zetsu muses.

"I know I can get him. But he needs to know there is repercussions for running. He needs to know that the world is my maze, and that he can never find his way out," Pein mutters, "the fact that he tried to run proves he had hope, I needed to change that."

Black Zetsu scoffs, a smile rising to his lips, "hmph, maybe. But we both know hope doesn't stand a chance when we bring him back with us anyhow. A lot of people are pretty excited to see him."

Authors Note: I wrote this up for the lovely anon who requested it 3 please keep the comments coming guys, I don't write these for myself.


End file.
